


Beneath the Waterfall

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harvey has emotion, M/M, Mention of an OC cousin, Mike is adorable, OOC, Out of Character, Sex, Tumblr: Suits100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: "Of all the ways that Mike thought Harvey would be in a shower, what he was bearing witness to was not it."For the Suits100 prompt 75: taking a shower together





	Beneath the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my best work. But I'm currently not in the best place writing-wise. I've been in an argument with a friend, and unfortunately it had sapped away almost all the motivation to write. I can't concentrate on anything for long enough to finish it properly, and I'm feeling kind of lost.
> 
> But there's not long left to do the prompts, so here this is, in all its unfinished-feeling messiness.

Of all the ways that Mike thought Harvey would be in a shower, what he was bearing witness to was not it.

It had neither been the first time for either of them, nor the first time they’d ever done what they had done, and it had taken nearly four long months of dancing around each other at the office trying to avoid the fact that after a few too many drinks after one particularly spirited Christmas party, they had stumbled into the offices at two AM to pick up something Harvey had forgotten, let one little brush of each other’s fingers get out of hand, and ended up having sex on Jessica’s couch.

Twice.

As it turned out, they had been on the same page the entire time; the increasingly serious crush that Mike had been harbouring and pushing down was most definitely not one-sided, and the long-overdue talk about what they were had ended up in a pact to keep their new dynamic—which Harvey was still refusing to actually call a relationship outright—a secret from all but a select few; Marcus, Donna, Jessica, and Rachel were the four people who currently held that honour of being told, with Louis finding out being an awkward accident—that kiss in the bathroom had been Mike’s fault. Louis had thankfully promised to keep his mouth shut on the proviso that he got to borrow Mike for a case, and offered them an enthusiastic congratulations on their new relationship—apparently his fanboy nature extended to more than Shakespeare and ballet because the next morning they’d received a gift certificate for the same spa he used for mudding, with the clandestine message of ‘Use it wisely, Batman and Robin’ plastered on the front of the envelope.

Harvey had spent the next hour gleefully trying to figure out whether Louis wrote DC fanfiction in his spare time, and scouring Google for ones that sounded like they might be written by him.

They’d left work that day almost sure that Louis had been responsible for the entire works of the anonymous Gothams_Greatest_Lawyer.

So there Mike was on a Sunday morning, lazing around in cotton sheets of an absurdly high thread count listening to Harvey Reginald Specter—best closer in New York City—sing ‘Back in Black’ at the top of his voice in the shower in the next room. He would never have pegged him as a fan of AC/DC—every playlist on his phone was filled with jazz and blues—but the man had been surprising him a lot in recent months. It wasn’t as shocking as finding out that Harvey liked being both on the top _and_ on the bottom in bed—that had been a fun evening—or that he could actually cook, or that he could be out-drank by Donna where tequila was concerned, but remembering all the lyrics to an eighties rock was still up there on his list of things that had shocked him to the very foundations of his beliefs.

Mike rolled onto his stomach, smiling from ear to ear. Despite the odd musical choice, the sound of Harvey’s smooth voice, perfectly in tune, was practically birdsong as it radiated out of the steam-filled room.

It had been far too long since he’d seen that naked body in the daylight. Lifting himself off the sheets, he padded quietly into the next room, following the increasing volume until he was stood a few feet behind Harvey.

The view was phenomenal; the other man’s eyes were closed under the spray, muscular arms reaching up into lathered-up strands. The vocals had stopped as he rinsed himself down, suds sliding down his back over firm buttocks and sinewy legs, catching on the light hairs before being washed to the tiled floor. From the slight turn towards the wall, his groin was hidden from view, but Mike’s memory filled in the detail for him. _Bless you, eidetic memory_.

Stepping under the spray, he wrapped both arms around his lover’s waist, kissing down the back of his neck. ‘I never thought you’d be into AC/DC. You got a rendition of “Highway to Hell” in there somewhere too, or…?’

A chuckle rumbled through Harvey’s back. ‘I have a cousin who’s a bad influence. She’s an interior designer at some Canadian firm. Wouldn’t stop playing them in the car when she visited last week.’

‘Last w—so the girl that British asshole client Lewisham saw you leaving with who he described as “blue-haired, punk jailbait” was—’

‘—Anya Eleanor Specter. And she’s a complete pain in my ass whenever she’s in town. You two would get along well…and you actually might have something to thank her for.’

Mike frowned. ‘Why do you say that?’

Harvey turned in his arms, sliding his own around his neck and looking into his eyes. ‘Because something she said to me was the push I needed to let you in.’

‘…What did she say?’

Harvey said nothing, but he saw the gaze flick between his lips and eyes. He swallowed, blinking away from the intense stare, and let one hand drift to the shelf on wall next to them as a distraction. But no sooner had he grabbed the bottle of shampoo, Harvey took it out of his hands and squeezed some into his own palm, coating his hands before running the lathered-up fingers through his hair. The fingers slipped smoothly against his scalp, the tips circling and applying light pressure, and Mike leaned into Harvey’s touch, closing his eyes blissfully and pawing at the other’s back with water-slick hands.

A low moan escaped, and the smirk in Harvey’s voice was blatant. ‘Enjoying that?’

‘Mm…your hands.’

‘Mike…’ That call of his name brimmed with lust.

Eyes still closed, Mike moved even closer under the shower stream, hands slipping down to press their hips together. Even with his eyes shut, he could tell that first moan had done something to Harvey; the thick presence of his lover’s erection grazed his own half-hard length, and he felt more than he heard the low salacious growl that rumbled through Harvey’s chest.

He let the rest of the shampoo rinse away, then blinked his eyes open to lock with half-lidded browns. ‘I want you.’

The words had barely been vocalised when Mike found himself pressed up against the cool tiles behind him. The chill was a shock, goose-pimples spreading all over his arms, but he didn’t stay cold for long; one of Harvey’s hands slid up the back of his leg to his buttock, fingers clawing urgently before lifting the leg and wrapping it over his hip and covering his body with his own warmth.

Preparation was quick, and only just sufficient; when Harvey slid inside him, it stung for a brief second, but soon the sensation was forgotten as he grazed his sweet spot and concentrated on it.

He could count on two hands how many times he and Harvey had had sex. But the count of the number of orgasms had been lost to him not long after the fourth time; he wasn’t just out of single digits; he was all the way up into the thirties, maybe the forties. And counting.

Harvey had him a babbling mess in no time at all. Just a few short minutes after he’d entered him, Mike tensed, throwing his head back against the tile, and gasped through a violent orgasm.

Harvey held him through it, hushing him and stroking his face. ‘You good?’

‘I haven’t come that fast since I was nineteen.’ _You bastard, you did that on purpose_.

The other kissed him again, smiling against his mouth. ‘You too sensitive, or are you okay for me to keep going?’

Mike let his head fall forward, pressing his nose into Harvey’s cheek with a shaky breath. ‘I swear, if you stop now, I’ll flip you onto the shower floor and ride you.’

‘In that case—‘ The cut-off sentence was punctuated by a deep, quick thrust, lifting him up and off of his other foot and driving him a few centimetres up the wall. Suddenly the tile and Harvey were the only things keeping him upright, and Mike’s eyes shot open, a gasped whimper echoing out of him as he clawed into his lover’s back.

His lover chuckled into his neck, thrusting in again, and again. ‘You have no idea what those sounds do to me.’

‘I think—AH—I think I have a fair idea—oh god theretheretherethere—’

‘I want to fuck you on the balcony in the rain. Would you like that?’

‘Harvey—‘

‘You screaming my name as the skies open and pour down onto us—‘

‘Ha—FUCK—HARVEY—‘

‘Would you like that? Would you want me to ride you? Would you want me to fuck you?’

‘Oh god yes—‘ No going back—

‘I love you so fucking much.’

Mike came a second time, howling to the ceiling, and Harvey’s words ringing like a bell in his ears.

 

As he and Harvey stood under the stream of water, scrubbing each other clean once more, Mike expected him to later deny everything; those weighted words were most likely something that had been blurted out in the heat of the moment, and he was going to end up on the receiving end of some kind of emotional freeze-out because Harvey Reginald Specter didn’t do emotions and caring and all that kind of bullshit that Mike did too much of and he berated him for in the office daily.

Instead, when they were dried and dressed and stood drinking coffee in the spectacular kitchen of the condo, Mike got an arm around his waist, and Harvey’s nose against his throat as he nipped at his pulse point.

The free hand laced itself between his fingers, squeezing lightly. ‘I know it’s only been a few months since we…you know. But I meant it before. I love you.’

‘…Harvey, you don’t have to—‘

‘No, Mike, I do. I spend so much of my time pretending I don’t have emotions, and generally being a heartless dick. And although that’s something that is going to come through during work, I don’t want you to think that’s how I feel during our alone time. I’ve been cagey about calling this what it is, I know that, but I didn’t want to label this because I suck at relationships and every time I label something this good, I fuck it all up.’ The arms around him tightened, like he was scared he would slip away, and the last few words took on a shaky note. ‘I don’t want to fuck it up with you.’

To the outside world, Harvey was walking bravado. He was the guy who had everybody else’s balls in his fist and could squeeze them flat, could put pressure exactly where needed to get shit done, and find his way into or out of any situation he could think of.

And yet the same man, underneath it all, was genuinely terrified of losing him and what they had.

Mike’s face softened, mirroring the kiss Harvey had pressed against his throat with his own. ‘We don’t have to give it a name, as long as I know how you feel. And I don’t expect anything different at the office. I’d be insulted if you were going to stop being a hard-ass to me because we’re ugging bumplies.’

His lover grimaced. ‘…I’m going to pretend that the “ugging bumplies” bit was because I screwed your brains completely out.’

‘They’re hanging on by a thread. Enough for me to throw some Abrahamisms around.’

‘Don’t start talking about goat rodeos.’

His grin widened. ‘I love you too, Harvey.’

‘Hey look, no pineapple required this time.’

Smirking, Mike leaned in, letting his breath drift over Harvey’s ear. ‘If you get the can I stashed in your cupboard yesterday, there can be pineapple involved. Spoiler alert…you get to eat it off of me.’

‘…Oh hell, we’re going to need another shower.’


End file.
